


You Have My Permission

by Alphabees



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Brittana cameo if you squint, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Halloween!, I won't spoil it anymore than that ;), M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Set in NYC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphabees/pseuds/Alphabees
Summary: Sebastian Smythe has a fantastic Halloween.That's it, that's the fic.[NSFW]





	You Have My Permission

Sebastian doesn’t remember leaving the club.

There are a lot of things that have happened since then, he’s sure - New York City is far from uneventful on Halloween - but he spent the entire walk back to his apartment with tunnel-vision. Nothing could have stopped him, not the cold, not his costume threatening to slip off at any given moment--  _ Oh.  _

Speaking of his costume slipping off, the reason for all his single-minded determination has just found the one safety pin holding it all together, sending the masterfully arranged bedsheets tumbling to the floor.

* * *

_ "Interesting costume,” a voice calls out to him, somehow managing to sound sultry over the pounding music. “Zeus? A bold choice.” _

_ Nobody has managed to be so spot-on with his costume yet - even the friends he came with struggled to figure it out at first - and that leaves him curious. Sebastian turns to face the voice’s source - a guy about his age, wrapped up head to toe in a Britney Spears-esque red latex jumpsuit, covered only by a pair of ebony black thigh-high boots and topped off with a pair of matching devil-horns. More interesting than the costume, though, is the toned physique it’s covering, the perfectly-styled light brown hair those horns are nestled in, and the kissable lips speaking to him. Needless to say, Sebastian takes his time appreciating what he sees, and for a moment all of the commotion around him fades.  _

_ He’s only two drinks deep at this point so he still has it in him to be snarky, and if the impish look in the other man’s eyes is any indication, that’s exactly what he’s looking for. “I felt like trying something original,” he lets his eyes trail obviously up and down the other man’s form, “too bad it seems I might be the only one. You’re the fifth devil I’ve seen tonight.” _

_ A smile slowly spreads across his face, and Sebastian can’t help matching it. He meets the man’s eyes, which somehow manage to be piercingly blue in the dim lighting, and decides he’ll never look away again. “Maybe so,” he hums contemplatively, taking a long sip of his drink, those alluring lips wrapping distractingly around his straw, “but I doubt many of the others made their own costumes.” _

_ Sebastian raises his eyebrows at that. He doesn’t know whether or not he can totally believe it, but for the purpose of keeping this man talking to him a little longer, he’ll play along and then some. “I doubt that, too. I doubt any of them looked as good in them, either.” _

_ The man’s eyes flicker with something that tugs at Sebastian’s whole body, and he takes a step closer. The man leans in, no part of them closer than an inch apart, barely near enough to whisper in Sebastian’s ear, “I doubt any of them would look as good with them off, either.” _

_ Now, that’s an interesting thought. Sebastian licks his lips at the wonderful images flooding his mind - but when he’s grounded again and ready to start discussing how he could make them a reality, the devil is gone. He catches a glimpse of a spiked tail slipping away into the crowd, and now he knows exactly what he wants tonight. _

* * *

Sebastian shivers at the feeling of latex brushing over his bare skin. Until about an hour ago, he’d never paid the material that much thought, but now he’s struggling to think about anything else. The devil kicks his discarded costume to one side, shaking his leg frustratedly when the heel of his boot catches on it, and Sebastian huffs out a breathless laugh. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to ruin my costume,” he says, his hands searching across the devil’s back for a way to peel his divinely sinful outfit off of him. 

“Oh please,” he chuckles lowly against the skin of Sebastian’s neck, where he licks a long stripe that leaves his head feeling fuzzy. “As if you couldn’t find a replacement at Bed Bath and Beyond.” He punctuates it with a harsh scrape of his teeth, leaving Sebastian’s knees feeling weak. 

“Speaking of beds, how about we move this party to my room? Because as much as I love wall-sex, I’d really like to start exploring your  _ Beyond. _ ”

The devil pauses his trail of stinging kisses, resting his forehead against Sebastian’s shoulder as he  _ giggles, _ which really should be a mood killer, but it’s melodic and inexplicably sexy - or maybe that’s just the way his muscles in his back feel as they move within their latex prison. 

“That’s an awful line. I implore you to never use it again.” Oh thank goodness, his lips are moving again, now leaving teasing little nips along Sebastian’s shoulder, “and even though I agree with the sentiment, there are a few things I need from you first.” 

“Alright. What’s it going to take, babe?” Sebastian isn’t used to this much of a preamble, but he decides he’s worth it as his hands reach the perfect swell of the devil’s ass. The little groan he lets out before he continues only spurs Sebastian on.

“You remember my name, don’t you?”

* * *

_ Finally, Sebastian spots him again.  _

_ He tried to give up after the first 5 minutes of his search - this is one of the biggest NYU parties he’s attended - but none of the other perfectly willing, perfectly decent-looking guys managed to grab his attention the same way. Every time, just when it was about to be a sure thing, he’d spot something strikingly red in his periphery and dash off in pursuit.  _

_ He’s tucked away in the corner of the room, which is a crime considering how good he looks, chatting away with a bright-eyed blonde girl dressed as an angel. It’s fate, really, that Sebastian should spot him just as he finishes his drink. It gives him a perfect in.  _

_ He sets a hand on the devil’s shoulder, who turns without so much as flinching - it’s as if he’s been waiting for this the same way Sebastian has. The second they make eye contact Sebastian feels that tug again, and this time the devil turns to face him. His conversation partner seems to have gotten the hint because she’s slipped away, now running her hand up and down the arm of a Latina girl he recognises vaguely from his Intro To The American Classics class. Not that either of them matter. Nothing does, with the devil looking at him like a meal he’s about to devour.  _

_ “My name is Sebastian, and I’m going to buy you a drink.”  _

_ The devil raises an eyebrow, his lips leisurely tipping into a smirk that makes Sebastian want nothing more than to cover them with his own. “Alright, Sebastian. Why are you telling me this now?” He asks, with an innocence that has to be feigned.  _

_ “Well, it’s simple really.” Sebastian begins leading him to the bar, snaking one arm around his waist with no resistance. He can feel the devil’s eyes focusing on his face, not looking ahead so much as once, and something about that emboldens him. “I’m hoping you’ll tell me your name, so I’ll know what I’m going to be moaning when we get back to your place.”  _

_ “You shouldn’t be so presumptuous,” the devil scolds him, and Sebastian feels a sudden burst of panic. Shit. He could have sworn the attraction was mutual, he’s never seen a set of bedroom-eyes quite as powerful as those before.  _

_ “My name is Kurt,” he informs Sebastian, leaning back against the bar. “And I’d much prefer going back to your place.  _

* * *

“Kurt,” Sebastian says, his breath hitching as Kurt’s thigh slides between his, pressing against his cock as it strains against his boxer briefs. He wants so badly for all this talking to end, to get to pounding Kurt into his mattress and everything physical in between. Wanting to speed the process along he cups Kurt’s jaw, crashing their lips together in a kiss that leaves him feeling weak in the best possible way. It works for a minute or so, and Sebastian hears nothing but muffled moans - whether they’re coming from him or Kurt, he couldn’t say.

Unsurprisingly it’s Kurt who pulls away, and half of Sebastian wants to take ahold of him and reverse their positions, to push Kurt up against the wall and ravish him right there, but something in the way he looks up at Sebastian makes that seem unthinkable. Besides, he’s not above grinding on Kurt’s leg like a horny teenager, not when it feels this good, not when Kurt looks at him like he’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen. 

“I just need to know that you want this,” Kurt tells him, and Sebastian feels like organising a city-wide riot when he takes his leg away. His complaints are stopped short, though, when Kurt begins lowering himself onto his knees, his tongue working its magic all the way down. 

That has to be a rhetorical question. Kurt’s on his knees now, his nails scratching down Sebastian’s body where his lips are sorely missed, and Sebastian’s harder than he’s ever been. Kurt bites his lip as he sets his eyes on Sebastian’s length, thick and wanting behind the thin fabric that separates them. When Kurt’s hand ghosts over it, too lightly to give Sebastian any real relief, he groans. 

“I’d have to be fucking stupid to not want this,” Sebastian tells him, and before Kurt can interject he reaches to pull his own underwear down. 

The sight of Sebastian naked and free does something to him, clearly, because his eyes widen hungrily, and for a moment all pretences of restraint slip away. Kurt wraps his hand around the base pumping once, twice, torturously slow. 

“That’s not a real answer, Sebastian.” Kurt chastises him, but the effect of being scolded is lost on him when he pokes his tongue out, giving Sebastian’s cock a languorous taste. 

He’s never felt anything quite like it. He’s got no real idea of who Kurt is, or where he came from, but he’s infinitely thankful to whatever gave him such a skilful tongue.

“I want this,” Sebastian murmurs, threading a hand through Kurt’s impossibly soft chestnut hair. He’s not sure when he took the devil horns off, but he’s far too absorbed by lust to even think to ask. “I want you. So badly.” He doesn’t know what it is that’s made Kurt so desperate for reassurance - he finds it hard to believe it’s a self-esteem thing when he looks like  _ that,  _ and they’re both on the right side of tipsy - but he’s close to getting down on his knees as well, just to pray that Kurt will believe him. 

He looks up at Sebastian, from which he concludes that it should be illegal for anybody to have eyes that stunning, and smiles. “Good,” he says, before abruptly taking all of Sebastian into his mouth at once. 

His moan is embarrassingly loud, but he can’t hold it against himself when Kurt starts to move, pulling back slowly and hollowing his cheeks just right. The process repeats until Sebastian’s fingers start to dig into his scalp on reflex, lost in his own pleasure. Kurt’s responding groan brings him dangerously close to the edge, but there’s something suspending him there. Sebastian doesn’t know what it is, but Kurt’s control over him is bordering on supernatural. 

Kurt pulls off, and Sebastian’s head hits the wall behind him with an agonised grumble of dissent. He laughs, rising to his feet agonisingly slowly, his hand still lazily pumping Sebastian’s leaking cock. 

“You’re too hot, Sebastian,” he whispers, pushing him against the wall with a newfound forcefulness. “I usually have more control than this… But you might be the most delicious thing I’ve ever seen.”

“I don’t want you to control yourself.” He replies, his hands suddenly latching on to the elusive zipper he’s been hunting for so long. Kurt seems shocked when he starts pulling it down, lower and lower, stopping at the base of his spine. He leans down to capture Kurt’s lips in another kiss - he never does this so much either, the kissing, but the foggy feeling it gives him is addictive. He tastes so sweet - despite his costume choice, Sebastian’s never wondered what ambrosia might taste like, but he’s sure he’s found it. The way Kurt’s tongue slides against his own is certainly worthy of the gods. 

“You don’t understand,” Kurt says through a soft chuckle. It’s like he knows something Sebastian doesn’t - he’s not quite smirking, but there’s something distant in his smile that makes Sebastian feel like he’s out of his depth, and aching to go deeper all at once. 

“Then tell me,” he slides his hands underneath Kurt’s costume, finally feeling the unfathomably soft skin beneath. “Show me.” He leans down to take a little piece of revenge, to mark the pale column of Kurt’s neck now that there’s nothing clinging to it. 

“I need you to say it,” Kurt’s head tips back, he breathes his words out as Sebastian starts to ease the costume off of him. “That I have your,  _ ah,  _ your permission, to--” Kurt pauses as Sebastian tugs the costume over his arms, exposing the most exquisite body he’s ever seen. His skin is so pale, so smooth without a single mark to be seen, aside the few that Sebastian made himself. They’re beautiful, standing out like a constellation of reds and purples, as beautiful as the rest of him. His arms are larger than he would have thought, he’s lean all over, and Sebastian needs to stop staring or else he’ll start drooling. 

“To do what, gorgeous?” He can’t resist him anymore. Sebastian leans down and lifts Kurt up and over his shoulder. 

Kurt squeals as Sebastian carries him the short distance to his bedroom, and as much as he’d like to show off by throwing him onto the bed, he’s not taking any risks. He wants this too badly to screw anything up. He sets Kurt, who’s shock has long since dissolved into a fit of laughter, down onto the bed and smiles as he lowers himself over him. He doesn’t remember taking off Kurt’s boots or watching him do it himself, but he’s grateful to feel that they’re gone when Kurt’s legs wrap around his waist. 

Kurt’s hands roam hungrily over Sebastian’s body, and he hisses when a fingernail rakes over his nipple. “Fuck…” 

“You still haven’t said it,” Kurt says sternly, his fingers weaving through the dark curls right above Sebastian’s cock, right above where Kurt’s attention should be. 

“You do, though. Have I seriously not made that clear enough?” He keeps his voice low, catching Kurt’s earlobe between his teeth - which drags out a surprised moan Sebastian would give anything to hear again. “We’ve both been waiting for this since we bumped into each other, you know that just as well as I do.” 

“I do know that, but you have to… Say it…” He catches Sebastian’s hand before he can reach Kurt’s crotch. “That I have your permission… To take what I need from you. It has to be explicit, exactly like that.” He looks up pleadingly, and terrifyingly, it makes Sebastian feel like his heart might break. “Say it, just like that.”

He doesn’t know what kind of fetish this is, it’s nothing he’s ever heard of before - but if this incredible man somehow still can’t see that Sebastian wants him, he’ll do anything to make it clear. 

“You have my permission, Kurt. Take whatever you want from me.”

It’s like he flipped a switch. 

Before Sebastian even realises it he’s moving, suddenly on his back with Kurt on top of him-- and they definitely never took Kurt’s costume all the way off, so how the hell is he naked right now? 

That question should lead to a million more, but Kurt’s smile is devilish and Sebastian is transfixed. He forgets every worry, every other detail - Kurt is everything right now. 

“Perfect.” Kurt purrs, his eyes sparkling with mischief. “Thank you, Sebastian. I promise I’ll make this the best fuck of your life.”

Sebastian would ask what that means, or what’s changed so suddenly, but Kurt’s already sinking down over his cock. 

_ Oh fuck.  _

Sebastian doesn’t know what’s hotter - the fact that Kurt must have prepped himself earlier in the night, expecting this exact outcome, or the needy whine he lets out when Sebastian’s cock is all the way inside him. 

The capacity for speech leaves him. He’s had more than his fair share of sexual encounters in his lifetime, but none of them ever burned him up like this, made him feel like a man starved. 

The world zeroes in on the point where they meet, where Kurt’s hips have started to rock at the perfect pace to tease. He grabs Kurt’s ass, pert and firm beneath his hands, and drinks in the sight of Kurt bouncing on his cock like a god damn porn star. His head is tipped back and his mouth hangs open, little moans of pleasure slipping out, but he refuses to speed up - he knows he can keep Sebastian right on the edge like this, building and building, but never getting that relief. 

His hands move to Kurt’s hips, gripping like a vice and fucking up into him with a brutal pace, and that seems to be his undoing. He falls forwards, just barely catching himself with his hands. “Sebastian--” he cries out, and it’s all the encouragement he needs. 

He wraps an arm around Kurt’s back before flipping them, and that seems to really catch him by surprise. He looks into Kurt’s eyes and, for a split second, Sebastian swears they change - and not just the colour. 

It’s like they’re glowing in that briefest instant, a bright, haunting shade of amber, swirling and smouldering like magma around a snake-like pupil, elongated into a slit. 

Sebastian blinks, and it’s gone. “Is something wrong?” Kurt asks between heavy breaths, with a look of fear that blows Sebastian’s curiosity away. All he can think about all of a sudden is kissing his worries away. 

“No,” Sebastian shakes his head, and he’s never heard his own voice sound so warm. “Not at all.”

Kurt nods at that, his mischievousness returning in full force as he wraps his legs around Sebastian’s waist once again, and it’s hard to ignore how perfectly he fits there. “In that case--” he begins, but Sebastian is one step ahead. He lines himself up against Kurt’s entrance and pushes in, smirking as he feels the scratching at his back. 

He drags out slowly before snapping his hips forward, once, twice, again, again, again, until he’s panting hard and Kurt whimpers beneath him. It’s that perfect tell-tale noise that lets Sebastian know he’s found the way to make Kurt fall apart.

He loses himself to the sensations. The mouth-watering hint of salt as he sucks at the base of Kurt’s neck. The quivering of his thighs at his sides, pulling him closer. The intoxicating sounds spilling from Kurt’s lips, pushing Sebastian for more of the perfect friction he feels as he pumps himself into Kurt.

He’s getting closer with every thrust, but he refuses to cross that line first. He wants to see Kurt cum, it’s as simple as that - primal and carnal and dirty, wrecked, however it happens, he needs it. He reaches down to jerk Kurt off, and even though he’s about to lose all control, he can’t help noticing how amazing his sizable cock would feel to ride - and he’s already planning ahead for round two. 

“‘Bastian,” he whines, and Sebastian knows the fingernails clawing at his back are leaving marks now, “please, fuck--” 

“Cum for me, Kurt…” he whispers against his throat, biting down as he smirks, “that’s what you needed, right?”

If he wants to reply, Sebastian doesn’t hear it. He moans, the sound low and guttural, tearing out of him as he cums. He feels a few splashes catching against his stomach, and Kurt clenches hard around him, pushing him that little bit closer to his own climax. 

It doesn’t hit him until Kurt kisses him. 

His lips part and all of a sudden something starts to pass between them. There’s no name for it, this feeling, but whatever it is is leaving Sebastian and entering Kurt, and it’s fucking incredible. He cums, his cock twitching hard, unloading inside Kurt, and it’s the most overwhelming orgasm he’s had in his life - electric and heated, powerful and all-consuming, spine-tingling, toe-curling, mind-blowing--

And then it’s over, and Sebastian is drained completely. His arms go numb and he falls forward onto Kurt, lying limp on his stomach. Kurt grunts at the impact.

“Sorry,” he slurs, and he doesn’t understand why it’s so hard to get the word out. Kurt doesn’t seem upset though; he lets out a light, breathy laugh, and awkwardly pulls himself out from under Sebastian. He wants to help, but he seriously can’t move - it feels like something he should be worried about, but there’s this deep-seated sensation of relaxation coaxing his muscles into stillness. 

“No, don’t be,” Kurt sighs, dragging Sebastian’s duvet up and over him. “This is my fault. I took a little more than I had to, but…” He giggles, and this time it sounds like a lullaby. Sebastian’s feeling more and more worn out by the second. “I couldn’t help it. You’re just as tasty as I thought you’d be. You don’t blame me, do you?”

“Blame… Taking… What?” Sebastian mumbles, his face smushed into his pillow. Have they always been this comfortable? Kurt presses a small, soft kiss to Sebastian’s shoulder blade before laying down at his side, resting a hand over his stomach. 

“Don’t worry about it.”

“But, no… I wanna go again,” he whines, earning another laugh from Kurt. 

“I’m sure we would have if I hadn’t been so greedy. Just rest, alright?” Sebastian isn’t sure what he means, but the instructions are rather compelling in his current state. Kurt nestles closer, gently stroking a hand along his back. “Rest,” he says again, and the world fades to nothing. 

  
  


Sebastian wakes up feeling more well-rested than he has in months. Before he even opens his eyes the smell of hot coffee hits him, and he couldn’t ask for anything better. He sits up slowly, rolling his shoulder to work out the crick that’s formed therefrom his weird sleeping position. 

_ Oh.  _

Last night certainly happened, he recalls, as he spots the steaming mug on his nightstand. Kurt can’t have left the room long ago, which is good - Sebastian has a lot of questions. He was a fantastic lay, there’s no doubt about that, but it’s the strange little details that keep replaying in his mind now that he’s not clouded by lust. The horns, the boots, the costume, the  _ eyes.  _ Did he imagine all of that? He didn’t drink enough to fucking hallucinate, that’s for certain.

He finishes the coffee (which is, remarkably, prepared exactly to his tastes) in record time before he hears a noise. He swings his legs out of bed, stretching them before he rummages in his dresser for some underwear. 

He’s never hesitated to walk around his apartment undressed and having somebody else lingering from the night before never changes that. What does unnerve him a little, though, is how clean the place is. He’s certainly no slob, but he has a habit for leaving books or loose papers all over the place, and he’s absolutely certain he and his friends left some bottles lying around his coffee table from their pre-gaming. The place is spotless now. 

He spies Kurt’s back in the kitchen, somehow fully dressed in an outfit Sebastian doesn’t recognise.  _ Another question.  _

He turns just as he slides an omelette onto a plate from his frying pan, and spots Sebastian with a pout. “I was going to bring this to you. You should still be in bed.”

“Well, I have no qualms with eating it there,” Sebastian says, as his stomach growls it’s approval. That’s a little embarrassing, but Kurt’s smile is understanding. He squints as Kurt picks up the plate, because there’s definitely only one of them. “You’re not eating?”

“No need,” he winks before he passes by Sebastian, “I’m all full up.”

He’s heading back to the bedroom, Sebastian realises, following behind in a daze. He shakes his head to snap himself out of it - his gaze gravitated to Kurt’s ass without him having any say in it. He’ll admit readily to being a bit of a pervert, but he usually has at least enough self-control to notice his own leering. He’s not all that mad at himself, though. Who could blame him for staring at an ass like that?

“Did you clean this place up last night?” He asks, not sure what answer he wants to hear. It’s a difficult thing to complain about, but he doesn’t understand why anybody would do that.

Kurt simply nods, sitting at the foot of the bed. He pats the middle like he’s ordering Sebastian to settle down, which is rich, considering this is  _ his  _ apartment. 

“Why?”

He takes a deep breath, and the look of embarrassment on his face is alarmingly endearing. “Consider it my apology. I don’t know how much you remember, but I pushed a little further than I should have, and I’m sorry.” 

“That’s--...You’re not serious, are you?” Sebastian sits down on the opposite side, crossing his legs. “I wanted all of it, you made sure of that.”

“Not the sex itself, trust me,” he smirks, “I  _ know  _ you wanted that.”

“I just don’t understand…” Sebastian rakes a hand through his hair, tugging in an attempt to alleviate his confusion. “When did you sleep?”

“I don’t sleep,” Kurt shrugs as if that’s a perfectly normal thing to say. Sebastian furrows his brows, and Kurt seems to squirm under his inquisitive stare. “Come on, just eat,” he holds the plate out. 

“I will, once you answer a few more questions for me.” Sebastian insists. 

Kurt hesitates. He worries his bottom lip between his teeth until his resolve breaks under Sebastian’s gaze. “Fine - but promise me you’ll eat this whole thing afterwards.”

“I will. Question number one, then,” Sebastian folds his arms. “Why didn’t you make yourself anything?”

“Because I don’t eat.” He says, in that same matter-of-fact tone, “well-- Not in the same way you do.”

Sebastian feels a strange chill, as exciting as it is sinister. “Then… How do you eat?”

Kurt pauses again before a cheeky smile spreads across his face.

“I find pretty young men like you to feed off of.”

Sebastian’s jaw drops, before snapping shut. He scoffs, and shakes his head, and does just about anything else a man can to indicate his scepticism. 

“You shouldn’t look so shocked. You gave me your permission, just like I asked.” Kurt grins - and suddenly all those demands for reassurance make a little more sense, but also no sense at all. 

Kurt notices his confusion. Sebastian watches with a mixture of intrigue and trepidation as he stands, with all the gravitas of an actor taking to a stage. He snaps his fingers, and all of a sudden he’s wearing the same costume from last night, right down to the horns. 

“Holy shit--”

“And there’s plenty more where that came from.” Kurt shuts his eyes for a moment, and when they open, Sebastian sees the same golden glow he thought he’d imagined last night. 

“What the fuck are you…?”

“A lot of things,” Kurt answers, with a casual shrug. “I’m smart. I’m talented. I’m incredibly flexible,” he starts crawling across the bed, drawing closer to Sebastian who feels his cock stirring. That misty feeling creeps upon him again, and suddenly he can’t take his eyes off of Kurt. “I am indescribably sexy, by design, and humans have a lot of different words for it - some of which are nicer than others. Personally, I like the term ‘incubus.’” 

Sebastian’s heard that word before, most recently in a class - the professor had displayed a painting of a woman, collapsed across her bed with a strange, pudgy ape-like creature sat on her chest. He looks at Kurt, his long elegant limbs, his smooth, pale skin, his captivating eyes, and he can’t quite consolidate those two images. 

“I know what you’re thinking. We’re supposed to be nightmarish, aggressive demons with claws the size of a lion’s and no regard for human welfare,” he rolls his eyes at his own description, “but you’d be wrong. We’re surprisingly good with impulse control, actually - and our claws are like an ocelot’s, at worse.”

Sebastian’s eyes widen as Kurt sits back on his knees, flashing his nails-- no, his  _ talons,  _ that are far longer than Sebastian remembers. He reigns his shock in. This may be a supernatural being, but he’s not about to make a fool of himself. 

“So last night, when I passed out - that was your masterful impulse control?”

Kurt looks affronted, and Sebastian can’t help laughing. Perhaps it’s not wise to openly mock a sex-demon, but this is a sex-demon who just made him an omelette for crying out loud - he’s allowed to find it a little ridiculous. 

“That was an exception! I’m usually much more cautious than that,” he pouts, but quickly drops it in favour of a smile that makes Sebastian melt a little. “What can I say…? You’re delectable, Sebastian. I had to have you.”

He swallows thickly, his eyes settling on Kurt’s. “By all means, have me again.”

“No,” Kurt tells him firmly, “it doesn’t work like that. You need to recover for a little while, before I actually feed on you again, at least. That’s all your questions, isn’t it? Come on, eat something.”

Something about the urgent look in Kurt’s eyes is suspicious, and he doesn’t feel like he’s done asking. “Why are you so set on feeding me?”

“Because it’s important for you to get your strength back!” Kurt says, but Sebastian makes it obvious that he isn’t buying it. “...It’s enchanted. It’ll help you to forget all about me and my little slip-up, alright? Come on,” he holds out a set of cutlery, looking sheepish.

“No,” Sebastian shakes his head. “Sorry, Kurt, but I’m not eating your… Magic omelette, or whatever.”

“Why not? I’ve been cooking for humans for centuries, I’ll have you know, and I’m pretty damn good at it--”

“I’m not doubting your culinary skills. It smells amazing,” he says through a laugh, reaching to take Kurt’s hands in his own. It’s not something he’d usually do with a hook-up, but this is far from his usual hook-up, and he wants more of this beautiful creature. “I just don’t want to forget.”

“You don’t? I don’t think you understand the seriousness of this situation, Sebastian. If I’d have kept going, you could have died.” He frowns, and honestly, Sebastian  _ should _ be terrified by that prospect, shouldn’t he? 

“Something tells me you wouldn’t do that on purpose, though.”

“Of course not. It’s been a little while since I ate, and…” He shrugs, averting his gaze. Sebastian’s never seen an actual demon be bashful, (mostly because he’s never seen an actual demon before - not to his knowledge at least) but he sort of loves it? “It’s dangerous, alright! I never feed on the same person twice, I always feel bad. Especially if I go overboard like that!”

He can relate to the never-the-same-guy-twice aspect, but of course, the rest isn’t really applicable to most human beings. Still, Sebastian is genuinely fascinated by Kurt, and he’s not about to let some of the best sex he’s ever had slip through his fingers.

“Come on,” Sebastian winks, pulling him closer. Kurt’s eyes grow heated, like an ember bursting into flames, and Sebastian can tell he’s trying to resist. “I’m delicious, right? Consider this an open invitation to dine at Chez Smythe whenever you feel like it.”

Kurt inches just a little closer, but there’s still a hint of worry there, holding him back.

“You have my permission,” he whispers, and the words have barely left his lips before Kurt’s finally kissing him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know how or why it happened, but I was on my way home from dinner with my friends when my brain was like, HOLD UP! We NEED to post something for Halloween. I'm always a sucker for incubus/succubus content, so I sat down and cranked this out in a matter of hours - if it's super messy, that's why!
> 
> Let me know what you thought, and have a spook-tastic Halloween! <3


End file.
